The Administrative and Analytical Core will be responsible for: 1) All administrative aspects of the program project including: i) financial management of the program;ii) coordination and submission of annual progress reports;iii) liaison with NIH, IRB, IACUC, Columbia University Grants &Contracts, and Environmental Health and Safety Offices. 2) Logistical Support of the program project, such as: i) correspondence between Scientific Advisory Committee and Program, ii) scheduling individual appointments for PI. 3) Organizing and coordinating the three major meetings of the program project: i) the monthly meeting including all project Leaders, co-Leaders, Core Directors, and key personnel;ii) the annual retreat that will include all participants and Scientific Advisors;iii) Executive Committee meeting. 4) Biostatistics support for the design and analysis of experiments with mice and human tissues. 5) Biostatistics and Bioinformatics support for the design and analysis of gene expression and copy number data from human tumors, mouse tumors and tissue culture experiments. 6) Provide advanced genomic and systems biology tools for a detailed analysis of the transcriptional and post-translational regulatory pathways and for the study of cancer phenotypes based on molecular interaction maps. 7) Maintain and update web site for data sharing.